Artem Lobov vs. Chris Avila
The fight was the UFC debut of Nate Diaz's teammate Chris Avila while it was possibly the last shot at getting a UFC win for Conor McGregor's teammate Artem Lobov. The Fight ' The first round began. Lobov is southpaw. He seems confident. Lobov lands a left to the body, they clinch. They break. Lobov lands a left to the body. Avila lands a body kick. Lobov lands a hard leg kick. And another. Lobov lands a left. 4:00. He lands a hard body kick. He slips a one-two and exchange dirty boxing before they break. Clinch. They break. Avila lands a jab. Lobov lands a left to the body. 3:00. Lobov lands a good leg kick. Avila lands a jab. Lobov lands a left hook and a good leg kick. And a hard one. And another. Shit that one hurt. Lobov lands a left. He slips a one-two. And lands a hard leg kick and another. 2:00. Lobov lands a leg kick. Lobov lands a left. Lobov slips a one-two, lands a counter left and a hard leg kick. Lobov lands a left. And a hard leg kick. 1:00. Avila lands a leg kick. Lobov lands a side kick to the body. Clinch. 35. They break. "Hands high!" 15 as Lobov lands a body kick. He lands a left to the body, clinch. Avila with rights inside. He knees the body, eats a right after the bell to end R1, 10-9 Lobov. "His leg is black," Kavanaugh says. R2 began. Lobov lands another hard leg kick. Another. Another. Avila's leg is hurting. Lobov lands another. Avila lands a right but not much behind it, clinch. Lobov seems stronger. They break. 4:00. Lobov lands a left to the body. Avila with a couple lefts inside. Lobov lands a good left. Avila lands a jab and another. Avila lands an inside kick. Lobov lands a leg kick. Lobov lands a left hook. 3:00. Avila lands a good one-two. He lands a double jab. "Get that jab in his face!" Avila jabs the body. Lobov lands a leg kick. Avila lands a right, clinch. He lands another on the break, Artem rolls with it. Avila lands a jab missing the right, clinch. 2:00. Break. Lobov stuffs a single, lands a wicked leg kick. Avila lands a jab. His leg looks nasty. Artem lands a one-two, the right landed hard. Avila lands a jab. Lobov lands a leg kick. Avila lands a counter right. 1:00. "All day!" Lobov lands a leg kick, taunts. He slaps Avila. Lobov lands a left after they talk back and forth. Clinch. They break. 35. Lobov taunts, eats a right to the body, clinch. Lobov breaks with a right. He taunts. 15. Lobov lands a wicked leg kick. Avila stuffs a shitty double attempt, R2 ends, 10-9 Lobov. R3 began. Avila lands a leg kick, eats a counter left. Lobov lands a wicked leg kick. Avila lands a counter right. Lobov lands a hard leg kick, that hurt. Another. Lobov lands another. 4:00. They trade short punches in close, Avila knees the body, break, Lobov lands a left. Lobov lands two lefts in close. Avila checks a leg kick. Lobov lands a left to the body. Ref calls time, Lobov bleeding, apparently a clash of heads, accidental. They continue. 3:00. Avila lands a right. He lands a right to the body. Avila lands a left hook and a right, eats a leg kick. Avila lands a right. Lobov blocks a high kick. 2:00. Lobov steps in kneeing the body. He lands a wicked leg kick. "Beautiful Artem!" Avila blocks a high kick, Artem slips, Avila pounces to half-guard, two right elbows. Please. Lobov thinking leglock. Avila escapes but Artem stands, damn it... 1:00. Avila lands a jab. Artem lands a body kick and a checked leg kick. 35 as Lobov lands a left, clinch. Disappointing performance by Avila. They break. 15. Boos. Avila blocks a wheel kick, R3 ends, 10-9 Lobov, they shake hands, 30-27 Lobov, meh. Shitty fight but good leg kicks I guess. Avila was too green. Yep UD. Lobov shakes Avila's hand. Lobov says something about Russian and Irish hammers. Says McGregor will stop Diaz in the third round.